


The Friendzone

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Akil stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendzone, kinda sad, non Canon, poor bb XD, relationship, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: The title says it all...





	The Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a non canon rp my sister and I did... so yeah, definitely not canon. (Almond x Akil for life)
> 
> Also it's like, really short

Akil felt his soul beating hard in his chest. He knew his eyelights had changed, but that was nothing unusual, they always did around her. He looked up at the moon overhead. This was it, the perfect moment. He sat with her on the rustic, stone bench. Then, he stood up. “Olive…” She looked at him, waiting. He went down on one knee, pulling out the ring he had purchased earlier that week. “Will you marry me?” He hoped his blush wasn’t glowing bright enough that it could be seen in the semi darkness. “Oh, Akil…” She looked down. “I’m sorry… Can’t we just be friends? I-I don’t think I’m ready for love yet.” 

Akil froze for a moment, shock filling him. “I-I… Of course. If that’s what you want.” 

“It is.” She looked at him sympathetically. “Maybe… we can try again later.”

“Yes. Yes of course.” But he knew he had been rejected. He felt pain in his chest. He walked away, leaving her there. A million thoughts were spinning around in his head. They had been officially dating for a month. They had been unofficially going out for much longer, of course, but still...perhaps he had been too hasty. He wondered why, why she had refused him? Why wasn’t he enough? Of course, he never had been, he thought.  _ I’m never enough for anybody. _

**Author's Note:**

> See, it's kinda just sad for him... he's gonna go listen to sad music now


End file.
